Pokemon (Disney Style)
Cast *Ash Ketchum – Human Kenai (Brother Bear) *Pikachu – Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *Misty – Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Brock – Hercules (Hercules) *Togepi - Dinah (Alice in Wonderland) *May – Jane Porter (Tarzan) *Max – Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Dawn – Fa Mulan (Mulan) *Iris – Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Cilan – Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Serena – Pocahontas (Pocahontas) *Bonnie – Penny (The Rescuers) *Clemont – Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) *Nurse Joy – Anna (Frozen) *Officer Jenny – Elsa (Frozen) *Tracy Sketchit – Kristoff (Frozen) *Professor Oak – Professor Archimedes Q. Porter (Tarzan) *Gary Oak – Kuzco (Emperor’s New Groove) *Jessie – Cruella (One hundred and One Dalmatian) *James – Clayton (Tarzan) *Meowth – Iago (Aladdin) *Giovanni – Stromboli (Pinocchio) *Butch – Hans (Frozen) *Cassidy – Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Raticate - Lucifer (Cinderella) *Delia Ketchum – Messua (The Jungle Book 2) *Barry - Sir Kay (Sword in the Stone) *Paul - Jafar (Aladdin) *Young Ash Ketchum - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Young Gary Oak - Christopher Robin (Winne the Pooh) *Norman - Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) *Caroline - Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Todd Snap - Fred (Big Hero 6) *Ashachu - Bear Kenai (Brother Bear) *Celebi – Spring Sprite (Fantasia 2000) *Persian - Zira (The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride) *Bulbasaur - Pascal (Tangled) *Charizard - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Squritle - Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) *Butterfree - Gypsy (A Bug Life) *Pidgeotto - Zazu (The Lion King) *Ho-Oh - Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) *Psyduck - Olaf (Frozen) *Arbok - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Weezing - Pain & Panic (Hercules) *Lucario - Robin Hood (Robin Hood) *Jigglypuff - Angel (Lilo and Stitch) *Snorlax - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Goldeen - Destiny (Finding Dory) *Horsea - Sheldon (Finding Nemo) *Magikarp - Marlin (Finding Nemo) *Dragonite - Mushu (Mulan) *Onix - Elliot (Pete's Dragon) *Piplup - Cri Kee (Mulan) *Vulpix - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Phanpy - Dumbo (Dumbo) *Flint - Zeus (Hercules) *Axew - Lucky (One Hundred and One Dalmatians) *Mewtwo - Emperor Zurg (Toy Story 2) *Sir Aaron - John Rolfe (Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World) *Phantom the Pirate - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Starmie - Peach (Finding Nemo) *Aerodactyl - Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) *Sabrina – Vanessa (The Little Mermaid) *Haunter – Jack Skellington (Nightmare Before Christmas) *Primeape – King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Richie - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Krabby - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *N - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Melvin - Merlin (Sword in the Stone) *Team Rocket - Disney Villains *And More Trivia *The reason why Kenai (in human form) plays as Ash Ketchum because Ash already played as Kenai in Brother Hedgehog *The reason why Jane Porter plays as May because May already played as Jane in Ashzan *The reason why Cody plays as Max, because Max plays as Cody in The Rescuers Down Under (The AristocatsRockz's Style) *The reason why Ariel plays as Misty because Misty already played as Ariel in The Little Misty, The Little Misty 2: Return to the Sea and The Little Misty 3: Misty's Beginning *Stitch returned his role as Pikachu from DonaldDuckRockz: The Son of Tod and Disney Smash Bros. series (Though Pikachu already played as Stitch in Bubbles and Pikachu and Bubbles and Pikachu 2: Pikachu Has a Glitch) *Angel, Stitch's girlfriend, returned to her role as Jigglypuff from Disney Smash Bros. series *This is one of the spoofs that Kenai as a human appeared in this cast, right after Tarzan in "Kenairzan", Lenny in Indian Tail, Fitch Munderson in Dumbo and Simba's Regular Show in "Think Positive" and Snow White, My Goddess: The Movie and Ratchet in Kenai and Bernard (Ratchet and Clank movie) but before as Tarzan in Kenaiarzan and Ash Ketchum in Pokemon 4Ever (Disney style) *Messua and Iago returned their roles from Pokemon (Coolzdane Style) *The reason why Fa Mulan plays as Dawn, because Dawn already played Mulan in Dawnlan *This is the third Pokémon spoof that has the gallery, the first being Pokemon (Animal Style), the second being Pokemon (Coolzdane Style), and the fourth being Pokemon 4Ever (Disney style) *Mowgli has played as Ash Ketchum since Pokemon (Coolzdane Style), so this switch place when he is Young Ash while Kenai is Ash *Christopher Robin has played Gary Oak since Pokemon (Coolzdane Style) *Simba as an adult is already Ash since Pokemon (Animal Style), so he plays as Ash's Charizard *In Pokemon 4Ever (Disney style), Simba was going to be as Suicune, but he is already Suicune in Pokken Tournament (Animal Style), so he plays as Charizard instead while Pegasus is Suicune *Hades is already Butch in Pokemon (Coolzdane Style), so Hans plays as Butch instead *Marlin also returned to his role from Pokken Tournament (Animal Style) *Olaf the Snowman has played Tracy Sketchit since Pokemon (Animal Style), so he plays as Psyduck *Both Professor Archimedes Q. Porter and Professor Oak are professors, so that's why Archimedes Q. Porter plays as Professor Oak *Both Cruella and Clayton's names starts with a letter C when they played as Jessie and James which their names starts with a letter J *Both Phantom and Hook are pirates, so Captain Hook can play as Phantom Gallery Brotherbear-disneyscreencaps.com-1029.jpg|Kenai as Ash Ketchum File:Stitch.jpg|Stitch as Pikachu File:Ariel (The Little Mermaid).jpg|Ariel as Misty Hercules.jpg|Hercules as Brock Dinah.jpg|Dinah as Togepi Jane Porter in Tarzan.jpg|Jane Porter as May Cody holding a shrunken head toy.png|Cody as Max Mulan.jpg|Fa Mulan as Dawn Tiana (The Princess and the Frog).jpg|Tiana as Iris Phoebus HOND.jpg|Phoebus as Cilan Pocahontas in Pocahontas.jpg|Pocahontas as Serena Penny-and-Teddy2.jpg|Penny as Bonnie Jim.jpg|Jim Hawkins as Clemont Anna.jpg|Anna as Nurse Joy Elsa.jpg|Elsa as Officer Jenny Kristoff.jpg|Kristoff as Tracy Sketchit Professor Porter.jpg|Professer Archimedes Q. Porter as Professor Oak Kuzco.jpg|Kuzco as Gary Oak Cruella.jpg|Cruella as Jessie Clayton.jpg|Clayton as James Iago.jpg|Iago as Meowth 300px-Stromboli2.jpg| Stromboli as Giovanni Hans in Frozen.jpg|Hans as Butch Gotheldisney.jpeg|Gothel as Cassidy Lucifer.jpg|Lucifer as Raticate File:Junglebook2 052.jpg|Messua as Delia Ketchum File:Sword-disneyscreencaps_com-339.jpg|Sir Kay as Barry Jafar.jpg|Jafar as Paul File:Mowgli.jpg|Mowgli as Young Ash Ketchum Christopher Robin in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Christopher Robin as Young Gary Oak 500full.jpg|Phillip as Norman Aurora 360.jpg|Aurora as Caroline Fred Pose.png|Fred as Todd Snap Kenai_the_Bear.jpg|Bear Kenai as Ashachu Spring Sprite.jpg|Spring Sprite as Celebi Zira&KLIFF.png|Zira as Persian Pascal.jpg|Pascal as Bulbasaur Simba grown up.jpg|Simba as Charizard Naveen (Frog).jpg|Naveen as Squritle Gypsy.jpg|Gypsy as Butterfree Marahute the Eagle.jpg|Marahute as Ho-Oh Zazu.png|Zazu as Pidgeotto Olaf the Snowman.jpg|Olaf as Psyduck Kaa.jpg|Kaa as Arbok Hercules-disneyscreencaps_com-4248.jpg|Pain and Panic as Weezing Robin_Hood.png|Robin Hood as Lucario Baloo (The Jungle Book).jpg|Baloo as Snorlax Destiny finding dory.jpg|Destiny as Goldeen Sheldon the Sea Horse.jpg|Sheldon as Horsea Marlin.jpg|Marlin as Magikarp Mushu.jpg|Mushu as Dragonite Elliot.from pete's dragonjpg.png|Elliot as Onix Cri Kee.jpg|Cri Kee as Piplup Tod.png|Young Tod as Vulpix Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo as Phanpy 400px-830px-Hercules-disneyscreencaps com-540.jpg|Zeus as Flint 101 dalmatians lucky.jpg|Lucky as Axew Zurg in Toy Story 2.jpg|Zurg as Mewtwo John Rolfe.jpg|John Rolfe as Sir Aaron Captain Hook (Peter Pan).jpg|Captain Hook as Phanton the Pirate Peach the Starfish.jpg|Peach as Starmie Thunderclap.PNG|Thunderclap as Aerodactyl Vanessa-Pin.png|Vanessa as Sabrina Jack Skellington KH.png|Jack Skellington as Haunter King Louie the Orangutan.jpg|Louie as Primeape Hiro Hamada As Oscar.png|Hiro Hamada as Richie Sebastianmermaid.jpg|Sebastian as Krabby Flynn Rider.jpg|Flynn Rider as N Merlin in The Sword in the Stone.jpg|Merlin as Melvin Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon Movies Category:Pokemon XY TV Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:TV Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:TV/Movie Category:Movies Spoof Category:Pokemon XY Parodies Category:Parodies